Cambio de familia
by brieMalfoy
Summary: Draco se encuentra en shock al enterarse de la existencia de su hermana. Hermione sufre algunos cambios en su vida, aunque le parezca increíble, lo acepta muy bien.
1. introducción

_Mansión Malfoy_

Draco paseaba por un pasillo en dirección al jardín, planeaba volar en su escoba nueva ya que aún quedaba luz solar, pero se detuvo abruptamente afuera de la biblioteca al escuchar a su madre gritar histéricamente.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Lucius?! —el muchacho se quedó quieto detrás de la gran puerta.

La voz de su padre sonó preocupada —Cissy, querida, puedo explicarlo. Tranquilízate…

—¡No me digas Cissy, ni querida, ni nada! ¡Y no voy a calmarme! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de enterarme que me has engañado por tantos años? —Replicó la mujer cada segundo más enfadada que el anterior.

—Te he dicho que todo tiene una explicación, pero no quieres escucharme, mujer —dijo Lucius firmemente, Narcissa rara vez perdía la paciencia.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír inintencionadamente. ¿Era acaso que su padre, siempre correcto, tenía otra mujer?

Se dijo a sí mismo que no era ningún chismoso, y por más que quisiera saber, era asunto de los adultos. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó petrificado en medio del corredor.

—¡Dime el nombre de mi hija! —exigió Narcissa en un grito desgarrador.

 **Hi, es una pequeñísima introducción del fic, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando pensé en escribirlo.**

 **Nia**


	2. VISITAS

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, sino de J.K. Rowling.**

 **VISITAS**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en la madriguera de visita, tenía una extensa conversación con Ginny y Hermione sobre diversos temas mientras bebían café acompañado por galletas que la señora Weasley recién había horneado. Acababa de graduarse del colegio al igual que la pelirroja, por lo que Hermione, quien actualmente vivía con sus padres en el mundo muggle, se había quedado a pasar el fin de semana en la madriguera, justo como lo hacía Harry.

—¿Han decidido ya a que van a dedicarse? —preguntó Granger.

—Lo que me interesa es salir a encontrar los animales mágicos que nadie cree que existe porque no los han visto —comentó Luna—, pero papá necesita ayuda con la revista, así que tendré que buscar las criaturas en mi tiempo libre.

—Creo que podría obtener un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, hay vacantes en el área de Deportes, puedo ser la reportera de lo que más me gusta además de los chicos, ¡el Quidditch! —exclamó bastante emocionada—. Dice papá que los trabajadores tienen sus propios equipos y compiten entre ellos.

Hermione suspiró por la simplicidad con la que hablaban las chicas, ella la había tenido más difícil a la hora de elegir, ya había pasado un año y todavía no se decidía.

—Si los chicos te gustan demasiado, debes estar loca por el Quidditch, no comprendo por qué les gusta tanto… —dijo Hermione.

Y la pelirroja respondió con entusiasmo —¡Porque es el mejor deporte del mundo!

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te va en el mundo muggle, Hermione? —preguntó Lovegood con su habitual tono sereno.

La aludida se acomodó mejor en el asiento mientras hablaba —Por el momento ayudo a mis padres en la clínica, sé que puedo conseguir algo en el Ministerio o en San Mungo, pero aun no estoy segura.

—Elige lo que más te guste —opinó la pelirroja—. Seguro eres buena para lo que sea que te propongas.

—La razón por la que no me decido es porque quiero ambas —dijo dando un resoplido de frustración—, me encantaría formar parte del Ministerio para continuar mi lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, pero a la vez quiero ser Sanadora y ayudar a todo el que lo necesite.

Ginny y Luna le sonrieron comprensivas —Mientras sigas indecisa, los elfos siguen desprotegidos y tal vez en el hospital falten medimagos, piénsalo bien —aconsejó la rubia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lunita, serás muy inteligente Hermione, pero ella no es Ravenclaw por nada —soltó entre risas Ginevra.

Granger asintió —Tienen razón, lo pensaré unos días más.

Continuaron charlando hasta que la señora Weasley las llamó para cenar, y más tarde, Ron y Harry las acompañaron a dejar a Luna a su casa y regresaron para dormir.

En la mansión Nott, Theo estaba plácidamente leyendo El Profeta en la sala de estar, de vez en cuando daba sorbos a su taza de té. Levantó la mirada al escuchar el estruendo de la red floo.

—Encantado de verte, Blaise —soltó sarcástico al encontrar a su amigo caminando hacia él—. Si tan solo avisaras que vas a venir, tus visitas serían más agradables.

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre soy bienvenido en tu hogar —declaró el moreno y tomó asiento en el sofá individual frente a Theodore.

El heredero de los Nott tan solo elevó una ceja ante su respuesta y negó con la cabeza, retomando la lectura. Unos minutos después Zabini resopló, se había aburrido de ser ignorado.

—¿Para qué me invitas si solo estarás sentado ahí, leyendo? —cuestionó indignado el invitado sorpresa.

—Nadie te ha llamado —respondió Theo sin apartar la vista del diario.

Al ser ignorado nuevamente, Zabini le confesó a su amigo el verdadero motivo de su visita —Vale, vine porque quería escapar de mi madre y las brujas de sus amigas, ¿puedes creer que estaban planeando mi boda con una de sus hijas?

Nott dejó su copia de El Profeta sobre la mesa de centro cuando escuchó —Blaise, a ti te gusta salir con cuanta bruja se te cruce por enfrente —dijo acusatoriamente.

—No lo niego, pero no es igual si no las consigo por mí mismo. Además, yo no quiero casarme, se termina toda la diversión de salir con chicas —agregó Blaise con fastidio.

—Sinceramente, espero que algún día conozcas a alguien como tú y te enamores de ella —Nott lo miró a los ojos y sonrió socarrón—, o él.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tiene que ser un "él"? —protestó Zabini escandalizado.

—Podría pasar que tu pareja ideal no sea una mujer, solo mira a Draco, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? Aunque pensándolo bien, su obsesión con Potter era un tanto sospechosa —recordó Theo y Blaise soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, Potter. Con razón nunca le conocimos una novia, y eso que siempre era el centro de atención y muchas chicas se le lanzaban prácticamente encima —respiró profundamente—. ¡Y entre todos los hombres que pudo elegir, terminó con Draco!

—Ahora deben estar muy ocupados esos dos —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zabini sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza, tratando de alejar la escena de su mente —No digas eso, Theo, no quiero imaginar lo que sea que estén haciendo.

 **Amm** **, si, es editado y bueno, lo del Drarry se me ocurrió justo cuando lo escribí xd espero que no les moleste el yaoi, pero por si acaso, pondré advertencia al inicio de cada capítulo donde salga para que se eviten leer esas partes.**

 **Nia**


	3. MENSAJE

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no mía.**

 ***Antes de comenzar, debo decir que Sirius está vivo porque no quise dejar solito a Harry.**

 **\- - -**

 **MENSAJE**

En su último día de visita en casa de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron el desayuno junto a todos, como solían hacer usualmente antes de regresar a su respectiva casa. Pues Sirius esperaba a su ahijado temprano en Grimmauld Place, y los señores Granger querían pasar más tiempo con su hija, pues desde que la chica se fue a Hogwarts por primera vez pasaron mucho tiempo alejados y estaban recuperando el tiempo.

Después de terminar el desayuno, uno a uno reanudó sus actividades pendientes, dejando en la mesa a los más jóvenes. Ellos siguieron conversando animadamente, por un lado, Ginny le contaba a Hermione sobre sus últimas conquistas en el colegio, mientras Ronald y Harry planeaban invitar al resto de sus amigos para jugar un partido de Quidditch alguno de los días próximos.

Granger se sobresaltó cuando miró el reloj en la pared —Disculpen chicos, son casi las 11:00 a.m. y tengo que irme ahora o mis padres irán de paseo sin mí. Te enviaré una carta en el transcurso de la semana, Ginny, nos vemos luego chicos —se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba al exterior, segundos después escucharon el sonido de la desaparición.

—¿También tú, Harry? —inquirió Ronald, al ver a su amigo ponerse de pie.

—No, aun no, solo voy al baño —respondió el muchacho negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Ginny miró a su hermano y éste se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Mientras tanto, Potter fue hasta donde descansaba su lechuza y le ató una carta en la pata.

—Entrégasela a Draco Malfoy y después ve a casa —Le dio unas golosinas y posteriormente el ave se marchó. En ese momento Harry regresó a la mesa con sus amigos, esperando no haber tardado demasiado como para ser sospechoso.

Ginny ya no estaba ahí y el pelirrojo había sacado un tablero de ajedrez para retar a su amigo mientras estuvo ausente —Si me ganas esta vez, yo pago tu siguiente dotación de caramelos cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade.

—Tentador —respondió Harry—. Pero jamás te he ganado una sola partida y dudo que suceda alguna vez.

El moreno terminó aceptando su propuesta, diciéndose que de todas maneras Ron iba a ganar. Sin embargo, pareció ocurrir algún tipo de milagro, porque por primera vez Harry Potter ganó, dejando boquiabierto a su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Weasley.

—¿Gané? —Cuestionó Harry con extrañeza y se encogió de hombros—. No sé lo que hice, solo moví las piezas al azar, es lo que siempre hago.

Ronald lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego exhaló, aceptando su derrota. Pensando en que tendría que pagar un montón de caramelos que no serían suyos. Le dolería el bolsillo, pues conocía la abundante cantidad de dulces que solía comprar su mejor amigo.

* * *

Draco sobrevolaba por el inmenso jardín de la mansión cuando una lechuza conocida entró en su campo visual, acercándose en dirección a él, por lo que detuvo la escoba en el aire. Sabía de parte de parte de quien venía y se sentía emocionado por ello.

 _"Querido Draco:_ _No puedo resistir más tiempo sin verte y perderme en el color único de tus ojos, necesito que nos encontremos pronto. Te espero a las 3:00 p.m. en el lugar de siempre._ _Tuyo,_ _H.J.P_."

No pudo evitar soltar una risa alegre por el breve pero significativo mensaje, sobre todo por la parte "tuyo". Dio un par de vueltas más en el aire, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y descendió con rapidez. Guardó la escoba en el armario cercano a su habitación y se dio un baño relajante. Comprobó que aún tenía tres horas libres hasta su encuentro y fue directo a casa de Theo.

» _Mansión Nott_ «

—¿Es que nadie puede avisar antes de venir a mi casa? —se quejó Theo nuevamente, entrando en la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea.

—Sí, Theo, ni que fuera para tanto, solo Blaise y yo te visitamos —dijo el rubio haciendo un movimiento de mano como restándole importancia, a lo que Nott respondió con un gesto de hastío.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi casa esta tarde tan hermosa? —se aventuró a preguntar el joven Nott.

—¿No puedo pasar a verte? —su amigo lo miró fijamente—. Está bien, tengo una cita más tarde y no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta entonces.

—No sé de qué manera podría entretenerte, Draco. Estaba leyendo un libro estupendo cuando llegaste, pero vamos a la biblioteca —se giró en dirección al lugar mencionado y comenzó a andar, así que Draco no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo—. Por cierto, Blaise está aquí también.

—¿Qué Blaise no tiene casa? —Comentó Malfoy—. Cuando no está conmigo, supongo que viene aquí.

Nott no respondió y siguieron caminando silenciosamente hasta la biblioteca. Lo primero que vieron al entrar, fue a Zabini tomando una siesta en uno de los sofás grandes —Lo dejo solo por un minuto y se queda dormido, es como un gato.

Tras compartir una mirada cómplice, decidieron que para mayor paz y tranquilidad, lo mejor sería no despertarlo, dejaron que descansara un buen rato. Una hora después comenzó a removerse en su lugar.

—¿En qué momento me quedé dormido, Theo? Oh, hola Draco —dijo en medio de un bostezo.

 **Espero** **les guste, porque a mí me gusta hacerlo aunque no muchos lo lean.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	4. CITA

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no mía.**

 ***Este capítulo tiene más Drarry del que quería, jeje.**

 **CITA**

Una vez que Zabini despertó, se terminó la quietud en la habitación. El muchacho convenció a sus amigos de jugar snap explosivo para "animarse un poco", quejándose de que últimamente eran muy aburridos. Tomaron el almuerzo y bebieron un poco para recordar su época de estudiantes, cuando contrabandeaban bebidas alcohólicas dentro del dormitorio.

—¿Otra copa, Draco? —ofreció Nott, a la vez que volvía a llenar la suya.

—Estoy bien, gracias —declinó—. No falta mucho para irme, y no puedo llegar ebrio a mi cita.

—Potter ya sabe cómo te pones cuando bebes, no será problema —comentó Blaise, incitándolo a seguir tomando.

Draco sacudió negativamente la cabeza —Estaremos en un lugar público muggle, no quisiera dar espectáculos.

—¿A dónde te llevará tu novio? —inquirió Zabini antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

—Nos veremos en un parque al que vamos con frecuencia.

Theo inclinó su cabeza para preguntar —¿Por qué no nos has llevado a ese lugar?

—Alguna vez lo haré —observó el reloj de muñeca que Harry le obsequió en su reciente cumpleaños—. Pero no hoy, nos vemos luego.

Theo asintió en acuerdo y Blaise hizo una seña de despedida con su mano. Draco viajó por red floo hasta el callejón Diagón y desde ahí salió al Londres muggle, caminó unas cuantas calles hasta su destino y se sentó en una banca a esperar a Harry Potter.

Malfoy se tensó al sentir unas manos cubrir sus ojos —¿Harry? —acto seguido retiraron las manos de su rostro y se giró para encontrar a un sonriente Harry.

—Obviamente, ¿o esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó el moreno con un deje de celos en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

Revolvió el cabello rubio a la vez que rodeaba la banca para sentarse a su lado —Este color es inconfundible.

Draco rápidamente apartó la mano de Harry de su cabeza y comenzó a peinarse con los dedos —Demonios, Potter. Sabes que odio que hagan eso, incluso si eres tú.

—No puedo evitarlo, es muy suave —admitió con una sonrisa.

Malfoy suspiró —Algo bueno debía tener mi familia, ¿no?

—No digas eso, Draco. En mi opinión, tú eres lo único bueno.

—No siempre lo he sido —respondió en un volumen bajo.

Potter posó su mano en el hombro del chico como muestra de apoyo —Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué hacías antes de venir aquí? —preguntó con cierto interés.

—Lo de siempre, estaba con Blaise y Theo. ¿Qué hay de ti? —respondió Draco.

—Algo parecido, no te conté pero Hermione y yo pasamos el fin de semana en casa de los Weasley, estuve hasta medio día ahí y luego me fui a casa a comer con Sirius —explicó brevemente.

—Por alguna extraña razón, no me molesta que duermas con Weasley, que raro —admitió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, Harry rio por lo bajo.

—Es mi mejor amigo, jamás podría verlo de otra manera ni aunque él quisiera —dijo—. Y eso es que hemos dormido juntos desde más chicos.

Malfoy sonrió con inocencia —Sigue sin molestarme, tal vez porque él es feo —después alzó su barbilla orgullosamente y ambos rieron.

—No digas eso, yo jamás he dicho que tus amigos son feos.

—Porque ellos son atractivos, los tuyos están defectuosos de fábrica —Draco soltó una carcajada al oír sus propias palabras e hizo como que se limpió una lagrima—. Ay, soy tan gracioso.

Harry rodó los ojos, prefirió no responder y dejarlo ser.

« _Mansión Malfoy»_

Narcissa había aguantado apenas un par de días ignorando a su marido. ¡Cómo pudo ocultarle un asunto de tal magnitud?

La nueva noticia cambiaría la vida de todos, sin duda alguna, y lo que más le preocupaba a la mujer era Draco, pues no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al enterarse. El chico era impredecible, o más bien era que ella no lo conocía tanto como debía hacerlo al ser su único hijo. Sus cambios de humor eran frecuentes, a veces apacible, otras furioso, alegre… Comenzaba a sospechar que se estuviera viendo con alguien, pues en ocasiones mientras él tomaba un baño, lo había escuchado cantar. En el momento en que regresaba del jardín a la biblioteca, pasó frente a ella la persona que menos deseaba ver.

—Espera, Lucius —su voz era firme, pero al menos ya no sonaba tan enojada como los días anteriores.

El hombre se detuvo, esperó a que ella se acercara y habló —¿Qué pasa?

—Pasan muchas cosas —le dio una gélida mirada a su esposo—. Pero ese no es el punto ahora, aunque todavía no te perdono, por supuesto. No quiero que perdamos más tiempo, tienes que decírselo a Draco, el merece saberlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Darle tremenda noticia a un adolescente? —Ahogó una exclamación—. Podría hechizarme.

Narcissa giró su rostro para no ver a su marido —Desde luego que lo harás, tu eres el único culpable de todo esto, y si él te hechiza no lo reprenderé.

—Dame un día para prepararme mentalmente, además ya es tarde, y quien sabe a dónde podría huir si se enoja conmigo —su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

—Sabemos muy bien que la mayoría del tiempo está con sus amigos, no te preocupes por eso —afirmó la mujer dando la última palabra. Rodeó a Lucius y siguió su camino a la biblioteca, sellando las puertas con un hechizo para evitar molestias.

 **Estoy editando todo lo que puedo, trato de agregar algunos detalles para, según yo, mejorarlo.**

 **Nia**


	5. REVELACIÓN

**_Días después_**

Un elfo interrumpió la conversación de Draco con sus amigos. Entregando un mensaje de parte de los Señores Malfoy.

—Theo, Blaise, debo irme ahora. Mis padres quieren verme y dicen que es importante —vio la interrogante en sus rostros y siguió—. Yo les diré de qué se trata, no se preocupen.

—Entendemos, Draco. Si es tan urgente, ve ahora mismo —expresó Theo, antes de que Blaise dijera cualquier cosa.

Draco asintió y entró a la red flu. Salió en la chimenea de su salón principal, caminó hasta el despacho de su padre, donde indicaba la nota que lo estarían esperando. El ambiente era tenso y se preguntó de qué querrían hablar con él.

—Hijo —habló su madre con mesura.

—¿Qué pasa, madre? ¿Por qué me llamaron? —indagó

Narcissa rehusaba mirar a su marido —Tu padre tiene algo que decirte.

—¿Sobre lo que discutían el otro dia? —percibió la sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque no lo demostraron— Los escuché, pero no es mi culpa que se gritaran sin antes poner un muffliato...

—En efecto, se trata de eso. Supongo que te enteraste de que tu madre tuvo una hija —el gesto de Draco se mantuvo sereno—, tienes una hermana, Draco.

—¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Quién es? —articuló las preguntas antes de pensarlo un poco

—¿Ya conoces a la señorita Granger, no? —preguntó su padre, le pareció distinguir un toque de perversa diversión en su voz.

Draco no se movió, luego comenzó a hiperventilar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Hijo! —Narcissa se inclinó frente a Draco— Respira hondo, sé que es difícil para ti que sea esa jovencita en específico, pero hay una explicación, y no queríamos retrasarlo más.

Cuando recuperó el ritmo respiratorio normal, el joven alzó la cabeza —¿Y qué esperan de mí con exactitud?

—Primero queremos que la aceptes, ya que sabemos que no se han llevado bien desde que se conocieron —dijo Lucius—. ¿Estás listo para conocer la historia?

_

Justo después de enterarse del secreto familiar, Draco recurrió a Harry para distraerse. El moreno lo invitó a su casa sin hacer preguntas, solo le había dicho que no quería estar en la mansión y toparse con sus padres. Sirius lo saludó amablemente, el no cuestionaba la elección de las amistades de Harry, hacía tiempo que había recibido a Draco con los brazos abiertos, después de todo el chico era su familia. El hombre estuvo con ellos un rato y luego fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta. En el transcurso de las horas, Harry sintió que hablaba mucho y al observar a Draco notó que se comportaba de manera extraña desde su llegada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el ojiverde, preocupado

—No, todo está bien —escucharon que tocaban la puerta con urgencia y Harry fue a atender.

Draco casi tuvo otro ataque hiperventilatorio al ver al visitante.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Apartó la mirada de la chica, aun abrumado por conocer su verdadera identidad —Hola, Granger —pronunció el apellido enfáticamente, no sabía hasta cuándo la chica dejaría de ocuparlo.

Ella se percató de que había algo raro con él, pero lo pasó por alto y se dirigió a su mejor amigo —Necesito tu ayuda, Harry. Mis padres actúan extraño, como si no me conocieran. No supe que hacer y solo se me ocurrió venir a ti.

Malfoy escuchó con atención las palabras de Hermione y supo que algo tenía que ver su padre. Y no pudo evitar pensar en que eran parecidos, ambos pensaron en Harry al tener un problema.

—No tengo idea de que esté pasando con tus padres, pero opino que no vuelvas a tu casa, ¿quieres dormir aquí? —ofreció el chico y ella lo abrazó

—Gracias Harry, concuerdo contigo. Será mejor que vuelva a casa mañana, averiguaré que les pasa.

—Puedes ocupar la habitación de siempre, sé que es tu favorita —le sonrió confortadoramente.

—Iré a dormir, entonces —informó—. Buenas noches Harry, Malfoy.

Potter tomó asiento junto a su pareja y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Este último comenzó a peinar el oscuro cabello con sus dedos, y se apartaron al escuchar la voz de Sirius.

—Oye Harry, ¿Has visto mi túnica nueva? —preguntó el hombre, entrando en el salón—Tengo una pequeña fiesta y me gustaría usarla

—No la he visto, ¿Le has preguntado a Walt? —Sirius negó

—Ahora lo hago —El elfo llegó por el llamado de su amo, desapareció y luego regresó con la prenda de Sirius—. Deberían ir a dormir, ya es tarde.

—Por supuesto, padrino. Por cierto, Hermione llegó hace un momento, va a quedarse aquí.

—Me la encontré en la escalera, no hay problema —miró a Draco— ¿También te quedarás?

—No lo creo, en un momento me iré —Sirius se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Una vez se aseguraron de que había dejado la casa, volvieron a la posición anterior. Potter sobre el costado de Malfoy.

—¿Aún no lo sabe? —Harry movió su cabeza negativamente— Tampoco mis padres.

—¿Soy tu sucio secreto? —bromeó el moreno

Malfoy soltó un suspiro y con pesar, confesó —No eres mi único secreto.

_

 **Sorry porque el momento llegó muy rápido, pero no voy a darle largas al asunto, el chiste es que empiecen a llevarse bien sabiendo que son hermanitos.**

 **Ahora si, hasta la próxima,** **Nia.**


	6. HECHIZO ROTO

**Disclaimer: HP no es mio, sino de Rowling.**

Harry hubiera querido pasar por alto lo dicho por Draco, pero la curiosidad pudo más, y abrió la boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Cómo que no soy tu único secreto? —interrogó, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver Draco a la cara.

—Me encantaría poder negarlo, pero ya escuchaste. Es... no te lo puedo decir, lo lamento —Malfoy mantuvo la mirada al frente.

—¿Es algo bueno o malo? —Intentó adivinar

—No lo sé, supongo que ambas.

Potter lo miró inquisitivamente —¿No me darás ni una pista?

Draco vaciló —Es un asunto familiar, ten por seguro que te lo contaré. Pero hay alguien más que debe saberlo primero.

El moreno asintió y dejó de insistir. Permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que Draco apartó a Potter de su hombro con suavidad y se puso de pie.

—Creo que debería irme, nos vemos después, querido.

Se dirigieron juntos a la chimenea y Potter lo besó brevemente antes de que se fuera. Quedó de pie contemplando las llamas de la chimenea durante un rato, pensando en el asunto que el muchacho se negó a compartir con él. Como Sirius sugirió, se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, los adultos se encontraban en el comedor terminando de cenar cuando Draco llegó.

—Padre, madre, tengo algo que preguntarles —el matrimonio compartió una mirada de incertidumbre, y fijaron nuevamente la vista en su hijo.

Por la mañana, Hermione despertó a Harry muy temprano para informarle que iría a ver a sus padres, prometiendo regresar más tarde, el adormilado joven sólo asintió y volvió a dormir.

La chica se apareció en un callejón cerca de la casa, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó 3 veces, por si acaso sus padres seguían en el mismo estado anormal del dia anterior. Desde que regresaron del paseo por el otro lado de la ciudad, empezaron a olvidar cosas que creyó insignificantes, y que empeoraron con el paso de las horas.

El sonido de cuando quitan el seguro de la puerta le avisó que estaban por abrir, el Sr. Granger atendió con esa familiar amabilidad —Buen día, señorita. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Hermione sintió sus palabras como una patada en el estómago —¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Él pareció meditarlo por unos segundos —No la recuerdo, ¿De dónde nos conocemos? —inquirió su padre.

Con dolor en su corazón, se apresuró a soltar una mentira —Tal vez me equivoqué de casa, gracias, señor. Adiós —Ni siquiera reparó en la mujer que se asomó desde atrás de la puerta.

Hermione salió corriendo de la propiedad con un nudo en la garganta. Permaneció del otro lado de la calle, oculta detrás de un arbusto hasta que los vio salir. Esperó a que el automóvil estuviera lo bastante lejos y con su copia de la llave, entró apresuradamente a la casa, antes de que alguien pudiera verla.

Cuando entró en el recibidor, lo primero que vio fueron las múltiples fotografías que tan conocidas eran para ella, la alertó el hecho de no aparecer en ninguna, como si la hubieran borrado, pues ella al devolverle la memoria a sus padres tambien revirtió haberse desaparecido de las fotografías. Subió a toda velocidad a su habitación y respiró con alivio al encontrarla intacta. Se acostó en la cama para descansar un momento y se quedó mirando al techo todo el rato, cuando se sentó comenzó a buscar su baúl con la mirada, y topó con un nombre en la parte superior del tocador. ¿"Lottie"? ¿Quién rayos era esa? Esta era su habitación y eso nunca estuvo ahí antes, como tampoco estaban varias fotografías instantáneas de una chica pelirroja de unos 12 años, pegadas en la pared. Sin darse cuenta de que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, fue directo a Grimmauld Place.

Hermione volvió a tocar la puerta desesperadamente, esta vez la recibió Sirius, le permitió pasar, aunque se preocupó al verla sollozar y llamó a su ahijado.

—Hermione, ¿Por qué estás llorando? —se acercó a la chica y la rodeo cariñosamente con sus brazos, ella le correspondió y dejo salir más lagrimas.

Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, se limpio la cara con la manga de la blusa y se dirigió a su amigo —¿Si recuerdas que esta mañana te avise que iría a ver a mis padres?

—Ehh... bueno, en ese momento yo estaba medio inconsciente, pero cuando desperté y no te encontré en tu habitación, supuse que habias ido hacia allá —dedujo él— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras así?

—No saben quién soy —el muchacho iba a decir algo pero ella continuó—. Llegué a la puerta y mi padre no me conoció, cuando se fueron yo entré y aparentemente todo estaba normal, excepto porque yo no aparecía en ninguna de las fotografías y en mi habitación estaba el nombre de otra chica, Harry, no tengo idea de lo que les ocurre. Parece ser que no puedo volver a casa —dijo la última frase con voz temblorosa.

Potter tomó su mano y la apretó en señal de apoyo —¿Crees que la aparente amnesia de tus padres empeore con los días?

—No lo sé, tendría que investigar o tal vez... pedir ayuda en San Mungo —se dejó guiar por el muchacho hasta la cocina, donde llenó un vaso con agua, lo colocó frente a ella y esperó a que bebiera un poco.

—Pero seguirás quedándote aquí, por supuesto —dijo cuando la chica detuvo los sollozos y lucía más tranquila.

—Tambien podría ir con los Weasley, y asi no duraría tanto en tu casa —sugirió ella—, no quiero ser una molestia para ti o Sirius.

El muchacho acarició su espalda de manera reconfortante —En la madriguera son demasiados, Hermione. Insisto en que te quedes aquí, jamás serás una molestia. A mi padrino le encanta ayudar a quien pueda, sino no me habría recibido.

—Me temo que tengo un pequeño problema —recordó la muchacha haciendo una mueca de incomodidad—, aparte de que no me conocen en mi casa, claro.

Harry se preguntó que otra cosa podría haberle sucedido a su amiga —¿Cuál? —inquirió

—Busqué mis cosas en casa y no estaba nada, ni mi ropa, ni el baúl, por suerte siempre tengo mi varita conmigo, sino quien sabe si tambien habría desaparecido —se mordió el labio inferior—. Tendré que ir de compras.

—Me parece una buena idea que hagas esas cosas de chicas para que te distraigas, deberías invitar a Luna y Ginny, y aprovechar para contarles tu situación.

—¿Ya olvidaste que vivía con mis padres y no tengo un empleo? Lo que significa que no tengo dinero —lloriqueó Hermione de manera poco usual en ella, causándole gracia a su amigo.

Harry rio en voz baja —Te haré un préstamo, si es lo que quieres —Granger sonrió ligeramente avergonzada.

—Gracias, por todo —expresó Granger ligeramente ruborizada.

Se quedaron en la cocina preparando su propio desayuno, en lugar de pedirle algo al elfo de Sirius. Eso mantendría ocupada la mente de Hermione en otra cosa, justo como su amigo quería que pasara.

* * *

 **Siempre lo corto cuando Draco queda en suspenso jaja, la historia de la hija de los Malfoy vendrá más adelante, no se preocupen ;)**


End file.
